Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 16th feature film Barnyard. He is a sadistic red coyote who serves as Otis' arch-nemesis, the murderer of his father, and the coyotes' leader and boss. He was voiced by , who also played Todd Packer in The Office, and Chet in Piranha 3DD. Personality Dag is an outright merciless, sadistic, hedonistic, psychopathic and arrogant coyote. However, unlike many villains, whereas they are motivated by greed or power, he and his coyotes only want food. Yet, it is important to note that while they steal hens on a regular basis, Dag remains notably thin, so much that anyone can see his ribcage. This could either be a medical condition or he only kills for fun. That said, given the amount he takes, it could be a mixture of all three. He is also a seemingly egotistical and manipulative individual, as Dag enjoys to torment his victims, which was shown at the hen house where he revealed to them he keeps the severed legs of his meals and threatens one of them. This also passes onto at the junkyard where he came close to devouring Maddy simply because she called him a "meaner". Otis was his archenemy and in turn Dag took great delight in saying that he should have helped his deceased father, Ben; further proof that Dag is an unpleasent being on top of all the murders he carried out. Throughout the film, Dag proves that he is not above underhanded and exploitative tactics to win a fight. This was shown when he attacked both Ben and Otis in their legs when they were distracted by his coyotes. This also shows at the junkyard when he was planning to attack Otis from above the top of a bus. Dag is also known to be very insulting and argumentative, describing both the cows as "fat". If his back is against a wall, Dag can also be a very fearful coward. This is shown when Ben and Otis threatened to punch him and he quivered, which made both cows spare him. All in all, Dag is a heartless sadist who has no qualms about murdering others, but will backdown if his prey is stronger than him. Appearance Dag is a scrawny red coyote with sharp fangs and claws. He has a slight scar on his left eye and two notches on his left ear. He is extremely skinny with his ribcage still visible. Biography Dag is the evil leader of a band of coyotes who prey on farm animals, most notably the animals of the Barnyard. He and his gang have had previous encounters with the Barnyard animals, most likely attempts on the hens but were stopped by the Barnyard's leader Ben, whom Dag greatly feared. Dag and five of his gang break into the henhouse and nearly steals a few of the hens, only to be stopped by Otis' foster father, Ben. Dag was instantly scared the moment he saw Ben but quickly changed his attitude to hide his fear. Dag pointed out how he and his coyotes out numbered Ben, but Ben was unfazed and challenged the coyotes. While Ben initially had the upper hand in the beginning, Dag snuck up behind him and bit Ben's neck. As the fight continued outside, Dag snuck behind Ben while he was distracted with the other coyotes, and bit his leg, giving him rabies. Ben collapsed and the other coyotes pounced on him. Dag attempted to sneak off with some hens, but Ben grabbed his leg, used him to beat up the other coyotes, and came out victorious. Ben also spared Dag, who cowardly ran off. Despite saving the hens, Ben was heavily injured from his fight and collapsed in front of the henhouse. When Otis found him he held his father in his arms to comfort him, but Ben succumbed from his injuries after his fight, dying in his son's arms. Later, Otis tries to take vengeance on Dag, but he loses his burst of courage as soon as the coyote noticed him. Dag sadistically shames Otis by telling him that things would have been different if he was there for Ben. He then makes a "deal" with Otis, telling him that he will only steal a few animals each night, but if Otis tried to do anything about it, Dag and his pack would slaughter every animal in sight, possibly including the farmer. In the morning, Otis decides to leave the barnyard, realizing that he has no chance. However, the next morning, Otis was informed that the coyotes took all of the hens and his chick friend named Maddy, making Otis realize that Dag double-crossed him, since he was not expecting him and the coyotes until tonight. Otis then went off to the junkyard to rescue the chickens. Otis arrives at the junkyard just in time to prevent Dag from devouring Maddy, but Dag's goons easily overpower him. Dag snuck around Otis and bit his leg, just as he had done to Ben, and the rest of the pack pounced on him. Dag mocks Otis, and joins the rest of the pack as they prepare to eat the hens. Fortunately, Miles the mule, Pip the mouse, Freddie the ferret, Peck the rooster, Pig the pig, and the Jersey Cows arrive to help Otis and Dag's goons were easily defeated. Eventually, Dag tries a sneak attack on Otis similarly to how he overpowered Ben, but Otis was warned by Peck, who successfully did a loud crow. Otis caught Dag by the throat, hit his head against a bus window and threatened to punch him, like his father did; but instead, Otis warns the evil coyote to never come back and he fearfully agrees. Otis then whacks Dag with a golf club, sending him flying far, far out into the distance while howling in pain, finally avenging Ben and rest of the hens which Dag and his coyote packs had killed. Even though it is most likely that he survived, it is unknown what has happened to Dag afterwards. It is possible that he and the other coyotes still live in the junkyard and presumably found new hunting grounds. Either way, it's possible that they never bothered Otis and the farm animals again after their defeat. Quotes }} Trivia *At one point in the film, Dag claims his favorite part of the chicken to be the skin. *When the coyote pack invades the chicken coop to steal hens, Dag reveals that he keeps the devoured hen's feet to use as key chains and shows this to the hens to frighten them. *His alias "Lady Killer" is also a reference to the late infamous serial killer . *One of the main criticisms Barnyard received was some similarities with The Lion King, comparing Dag with Scar. *Dag does not appear in any episode of Back at the Barnyard, but he was seen in several games. *It is unknown what has happened to his left eye. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Predator Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Outcast Category:Cheater Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Addicts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Inconclusive Category:Nemesis Category:Gaolers Category:Blackmailers Category:Barbarian Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Mobsters Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Starvers Category:Saboteurs Category:Weaklings Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gangsters Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Misogynists